Toongirl007
Toongirl007, who joined in April 14 2010. Her real full name and her age is unknown. She is roleplaying as a Dark version of cream. Her subscribers is 9,000 and she is definitely popular but she doesn't care popularity. She has Sonic OCs is Darkness the hedgehog, Midori the green gem cat, and Akane the rabbit. About On roleplay She is evil but she good to her friends except strangers. She loves blood and gore. She hates mortals because they're weak and pathetic. She is Cream the rabbit's dark twin sister. Her forms are Normal, Demon, Doll,Vampire, and Fox. On real life She loves to animate and drawing. She loves playing video games like The Legend of Zelda, Resident evil, Rayman, Mario, Star fox, and NiGHTS into dreams. She is enjoying watch Anime and reading mangas. She has a boyfriend, DarkLinktheReaper100 (Aside from roleplay) and they have a son, DarkToonLink500 (just roleplay). She is the beginner on MikuMikuDance History She has a boyfriend, DarkLinktheReaper100 and met in real life since 2010 and they have a son, DarkToonLink500 but they doesn't met him in real life. She has a friends, Princessofhearts141 and Nintendo Sega met Toongirl007 and become friends since 2013 but they haven't met her in real life. She uploads MikuMikuDance and Video games music videos in a day and become offline for a reason because she currently doesn't has an internet for unknown reason. Her two Youtube friends liked and comment her videos and their name DarkToonLink500 and TheNiGHTSOfficial who often online together with Toongirl007 in Youtube. They never online together without Toongirl007 in Youtube for unknown reason. Her friends, Princessofhearts141 and Nintendo Sega are always online in Youtube while she, DarkLinktheReaper100, DarkToonLink500 and TheNiGHTSOfficial are offline but DarkLinktheReaper100 often. On October 2013, she and her friends except Princessofhearts141, DarkLinktheReaper100 and Nintendo Sega can't comment anymore after the Youtube is update. On July 23 2014, Toongirl007 decide to create her another account, DarkCream TheRabbit and she's back to talk to her friends because she can't talk to her friends on her regular account, Toongirl007 but she still using her regular account. Sonic OCs These are her fanmade sonic ocs. * Darkness the hedgehog - As a project Shadow was being made, Edward Robotnik grew jealous of his brother, Professor Gerald Robotnik, he stole some blueprints to make his own creation and started project Darkness when Gerald got arrested in the A.R.K.. Edward Robotnik called her a failure and she was abandoned by him. * Midori the green gem cat - She is so easy to control and very chatty but she has a good use to Dark Cream * Akane the rabbit - She joins forces with Midori and Dark Cream. She can be annoying sometimes Story Both Midori & Akane are very chatty & get along with anyone. Midori is a "gem",a living energy flow of a chaos emerald,she used to live in the Earth/Forest Dimension. (not to confuse with the planet) Akane is a pasted ancestor of Cream,she lived in an alternate version of Planet Earth with humans until Dark Cream arrived with the help of Zam to travel to the past to destroy it,Akane managed to hide from the slaughter & holds a grudge on Dark Cream. Dark Cream doesn't remember what happened due to a fatal injury from light arrows fired by the goddess of light,Palutena. Zam didn't want to accept this loss so she reassigned Dark Cream to a "normal" life on earth but left her powers intact.. Akane finds Midori crossing dimensions and met with Dark Cream,after a long argument they came to an agreement & made a team. Darkness is a shy one,she was created with stolen DNA from Shadow,she was held prisoner because her creator found out she couldn't kill on command thus abandoning her in a cell..(This part a made into a short comic) Weak from no water or food,Darkness found a way to escape into an open capsule firing her into earth later to be discovered by Dark Cream on Prison Island with help from Akane. Trivia * She uploads MikuMikuDance with friends, Creepypasta, Resident evil, The Legend of Zelda, Sonic, and NiGHTS sometimes * Category:Users Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers